A laminated coil component in the related art is disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1. In the laminated coil component, a conductive pattern of a coil conductor is formed on a glass-ceramic sheet, each of the sheets is laminated, the coil conductors in the sheets are electrically connected with each other, the resultant body is baked, and thus, an element assembly is formed to have a coil unit arranged therein. In addition, external electrodes are formed on both end surfaces of the element assembly to be electrically connected with end portions of the coil unit.